Broken mirror's clue
by Mouran
Summary: Seeing your soul taken away from me, and sucked into that mirror, killed me. You said you'd be back, so why can't I stop crying damn it? Cross over with Supernatural. SW/DW HP/DM


Author's Notes:  
Please give this a chance. Sam and Dean have been together for many years when one day a war starts between the demons and humans and Dean ends up dying right? well this is the story about what Sam does to get him back so please just give it a chance you'll understand everything when the time comes.

Chapter one: Disturbed Dream

"So tell me baby, what do you want to do after this hunt is over?" Dean asked looking over at the perfect form of his brother lying on the bed half naked and smiling. "I don't care baby, anything is good for me as long as you're here with me." Dean nodded and sighed sadly.

"Sam, you're killing yourself, forget about..." Sam shook his head vigorously before letting tears slip his eyes. 'Please Dean, don't ruin another dream. Please don't make me wake up. I don't want to leave you." Dean sighed and sat on the edge of the bed his brother was on before petting Sam's unruly hair. "I can't stay, I'm not real and you can't sleep forever." Sam wiped his tears before growling. "If I can cry for five years I can sleep for an eternity. I...' Dean nodded before smiling. "Talk to god." And with that he vanished, leaving Sam alone once more.

"Dean." He whispered to the empty room as he woke from his once pleasant dream and looked at the clock. The blaring red numbers read midnight. He shook his head as tears fell from his eyes. Reaching for the cigarettes he lit one and curled in on himself while smoking it slowly, savoring the bitter burning it left on his tongue.

"What good will talking to god do? He's ignored me so far." Sam said to himself as he threw the lit cigarette on the ground, watching as it slowly started a fire. The warmth quickly escalating until it began to burn. He closed his eyes to the heat and wiped his tears away. "What are you doing Sam" He could hear his brother ridiculing him as the fire burned strong and bright, closing in on the youngest Winchester. "I'm coming to you." Sam said looking around the room to find no one there. He had hoped his brother would come for him, like he always had in the past.

"I...I just want you back and god refuses to give you back to me...I can't do it. I can't live while I know I can't have you." He continued his ramblings as darkness took hold. He struggled slightly, coughing up the black smoke that threatened to suffocate him, though eventually he surrendered and closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness that seemed to want him to give up.

"Sir, he's stable, you may go in and see him if you wish it." The doctor said, looking as though he really didn't care what happened to the boy. "Thank you doctor." The man said walking into the room his son was being 

held in. The room was sickeningly clean and smelled of alcohol and bleach, though the sight of his son made him completely forget about the smell as he rushed over to the bed and silently cried.

"Sam?" He asked, not really expecting to get an answer. "Dad?" Sam asked forcing his eyes to open. "Holy hell Sam what the fuck were you thinking? Dying won't bring your brother back." Sam blinked against the tears before looking at his father. "I...You don't get it dad. You loved mom, I get it...but there is no one on this planet who could love someone as much as I loved him." His father glared at his son before realizing what the younger man was trying to say. "You really loved him?" He asked and Sam nodded. "Did you ever beg god to give mom back to you?" John nodded and felt tears fall from his eyes.

"Every day of my life I beg god to give her back. He hasn't done it for me, he won't do it for you. Trust me son, getting over it is the only way to go." Sam shook his head. "I won't believe that. I will get Dean back dad...I will." John shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. "How long?" Sam shook his head. He refused to tell his father anymore. "Dean will tell you when he comes back." John shook his head once more before standing to leave. "I'll send Bobby to come check on you soon. You're delusional boy, get over him." Sam watched his father leave before turning and sobbing into the pillow. He had no one who understood him, and there was no way he would be able to live knowing his Dean wouldn't come back. There was no way god would be this cruel. Eventually god would take pity on him and give him his Dean back, Sam just knew it.

"Hey kid, you look like shit." Bobby said walking into the room and smiling at the depressed boy. "Did dad send you here to tell me I'm crazy?" Bobby shook his head and laughed. "Your dad got one hell of a beating when he told me what he said to you. No kid, I'm here to take you out to coffee, you know, give you a shoulder to cry on, something like that." Sam laughed before nodding. "Sure, let me get out of this gown." Bobby smiled and handed the young man some clothes. "I'll be waiting for you outside."

Sam smiled as he began to change, maybe today would be a bit better, maybe today he would be able to smile, maybe today the grief would be forgotten for once and he would have a good day. Bobby would make sure of that...wouldn't he?

To be continued


End file.
